Two Tone Tower
by Reggie Jackson
Summary: The Warners along with their new friend Tango decide to hold a special musical themed party. Their plan gets everyone they know on board. Mr. Plotz not surprisingly, is against it and refuses to take any part of it. Can the group of four make the stubborn C.E.O change his mind? Will their party become a huge success? Features my first OC character.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! For those that read my earlier fan fiction "Test Dummy for Gizmo 13", thanks for your reaction and reviews. I really appreciated them. Here's my second story complete with a new addition, my first OC Character! I won't give away too much now since you all will find out more about him in the actual story. I will tell you though that character's name is Thaddeus "Tango" McField who is friends with the Warner's. Since this is my first OC character he may come off a little flat, but hope you all will like him as much as the Warners. So let's get on with the story already!**

It was a normal Tuesday evening at the Warner Brothers Studio. The Warners were working diligently inside the water tower for the past few hours. They were preparing for a big party they were throwing on Saturday. Once a month, the Warners always held a huge party for no reason, other than to just to have one. While the tower appeared to have a small amount of room from the outside, it was much larger on the inside. The trio stood in the middle of an enormous room filled with decorations and party favors they had set up. Yakko pulled a pen and a note pad out of his pants pocket. "Alright sibs, let's see if we have everything!" he stated as he began to check off all the items on his list.

"Do we have the food and refreshments?" Yakko asked. Dot glanced over to the far right of the room where Wakko was sitting on a large table of food and drinks. Wakko was about to consume an entire chocolate cake in one chomp. Dot snatched it away from him just as his teeth clashed together. "Check!" Dot spoke up. "Great, what about the invitations?" Yakko added. Wakko dangled a delivery bag upside down. "All Gone!" he responded. "Great, I was afraid we would have some left over, what about the lights?" Yakko answered. The two brothers glanced to the left of the room at Dot who was posing on a large stage. Her pale white face flushed with multiple colors from the stage lights shining down on her. "They aren't spotlights but they will have to do." She responded. "And the streamers and furniture?" Yakko asked again. "We just did that!" Dot said somewhat annoyed. "I know. I just like listing things. I think that's everything on the list!" he spoke cheerfully as he checked off everything in the notepad. "Yeah!" the other two siblings cheered. "Now all we to do is add the most important part to bring it all together. A theme!" the oldest sibling stated. The trio's happy grins dissipated as they realized they still didn't have a theme.

Under normal circumstances this would not be a problem to begin with, but today the trio had no idea how they want to do their party. "Come on guys our party is in a few days, any bright ideas? Yakko asked no longer cheerful. "How about a tropical island theme? We could serve roasted pig!" Wakko suggested. "Nah we've done that one several times." Yakko responded. "Maybe an under the sea or an Arabian Nights theme?" Dot asked. "No, Disney does a better job at throwing those kinds of parties." Yakko commented. "How about an Italian pizza party" Wakko added. "Do you always have to obsess with food?" Dot asked irritably. "Not always, I just think a great party should have great food." Wakko answered. "But great party should also have a great theme. So keep thinking!" Yakko added sternly. "For him that will be a challenge" Dot muttered pointing a finger at Wakko. Yakko started pacing around the room "It has to be perfect, good ideas don't come walking through the front door." He spoke to himself. "Well if they did, hopefully they would look like me" A different voice answered. The trio turned their heads to see the door was open. Standing right next to the door was their new friend Tango Mcfield. The boy had a light tan complexion. His fuzzy dark brown hair matched the same color of his eyes. He wore a tie dye jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jeans and red tennis shoes. "You know, normally people prefer having their guests knock before entering" Yakko answered with his arms crossed. "Yeah, but you guys aren't normal people. So why not?" the boy spoke with a relaxed smile. Yakko brushed off his comment as this was not the first time their new friend did this. "Tango! You're here!" Dot spoke cheerfully.

Tango was a 14-year-old boy who recently moved to Burbank with his parents. Both of his parents were employees at Warner Bros. Studios. His father worked as a cameraman while his mother was a dancer. He ran into the Warners within less than a few days after he arrived. The group of four hit it off almost instantly. Tango was a longtime fan of the Warner's from their TV show "Animaniacs" and appreciated their zaniness and sense of humor. The Warners loved that Tango was full of creative ideas, always up for fun and adventure, and wasn't as strict or orderly like their other friend Dr. Scratchensniff. Plus it was first time the trio had a friend that was closer their "age". While technically they were over 70 years old since they were created in the 1930's, they were designed as young children. So it felt good to have someone who could match their youthful attitude. Plus Tango was always full of creative ideas.

"I heard you guys are having party. I'd love to come" said Tango. "We are but we are still having trouble picking out a theme" said Wakko. "Well what ideas do you all have?" Tango asked. "Here's a list of our ideas." Yakko answered handing him a long list. "When did you write that?" Dot asked quizzically. "Just now" Yakko answered casually. The long list read as followed: tropical island, under the sea, Arabian nights, pizza party, comedy club, Soupy Sales, movie star party, princess party for Princess Dot, and the Harlem Shakedown. Tango gave his opinions for each one as he went down the list. " Too cliche, too Disneyesque, same goes for this one, too short if you're going to have pizza lovers like me there, too easy to backfire, too messy, too obvious since this studio already has movie stars, too girly Dot get over yourself…" Tango read the last theme and gave the Warner's a deadpan look. "Seriously you guys?" he added in an unimpressed tone. "Hey I told were having trouble picking out a theme!" Yakko snapped back. "I take you had something better in mind" Dot spoke, still peeved at his comment on the princess theme. "As a matter of fact I do" Tango answered proudly.

"A great party has great food, great theme, but also great music." Tango spoke confidently. "And you guys love music, why don't you all do music themed one?" he suggested. "Not a bad idea, kid!" Yakko complimented as his smile returned. "Now that I remember, we have done a few those in the past." He added. "What kinds have you all done already?" Tango asked. "There was the Funky Frat house in February, we had Parliament-Funkadelic perform for us" said Wakko. "I'm still waiting if one of the Brides of Funkenstein is single" he mentioned slyly. "Don't count on it" Tango retorted. "We did The Rise of Swing Revival on Halloween last year. We invited the Brian Setzer Orchestra for that one" Wakko spoke up. "But I thought that Setzer guy was a stray cat! He didn't look like one and he didn't eat the garbage I got for him" Wakko added as he scratched the top of his red hat. "No Wakko he was just in a band called Stray Cats" Tango corrected him. "Oh, he played with some stray cats!" Wakko answered giddily. "Never mind. Anything else?" Tango asked again. "There was the Hair Metal Heck house we had in May years ago. Poison came to that one" Dot answered. "Ah Bret Michaels, one day I'm going to marry that man." She sighed dreamily.

"Great you guys. Great!" Tango congratulated them. "Now all we need to do is figure out what music themed one we should do next." He added. "Way ahead you kid!" Yakko responded as he pulled in a large spinning wheel from off to the side. "The Wheel of Morality?" Wakko asked with a confused tone. "Not quite" Yakko answered him. He took out a large blue sticker with the word "Tunes" labled on it, and pasted it over word "morality" on the wheel's "Wheel of Morality" sign. "Today we are spinning the "Wheel of Tunes" It's time we find out what our music theme will be." Wakko stated as he rested his arm against the wheel. "Oh come on Wakko let me spin it! It was my idea!" Tango protested. "Alright, Alright. You can spin it this time" Yakko responded. Tango rested both of his hands on the wheel and spun it. "Wheel of Tunes spin, spin, spin. Let's find out what choice we'll win" Yakko rhymed as the wheel continued to spin. The wheel stopped at a slice with the number 3 on it. A small strip of paper dispensed underneath the wheel. Tango pulled it out before Wakko or the others could look at it. Tango eyed the small strip and let out a large grin. "Oh boy, you guys are going to love this one!" he spoke happily. "What is it?" The Warners asked in unison.

"Thaddeus! Time to go!" A faraway voice called out from the outside. It was Tango's dad, Barry Mcfield. Tango grimaced at hearing his real name called out. "Got to go." He spoke quickly as he ran out the door. The Warners followed him to the door and stared down at him climbing the ladder back down. "Wait! What was it?" Yakko called out. " Sorry Yakko, Got to go" Tango casually called back as he continued climbing down. "I've never heard of Got to go. Is it anything like Disco?" Wakko asked. "No Wakko, hes saying he'll have to come back tomorrow" Dot corrected him. "Don't leave us hanging Tango! We got to know!" Yakko called again. "I will, and thanks for finishing this meeting in rhyme Yakko." Tango said trying not to laugh. Yakko scowled while his two younger siblings started giggling uncontrollably. The Warners turned back inside their tower for the night while their human friend returned home with his parents.

**Stay tuned for chapter 2. Sorry if this exposition is a bit long. But I wanted to get everything set up for the main plot line in the following chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a regular Wednesday morning for the Warners. The trio was in the middle of their daily chase with Ralph the security guard. Ralph pursued them holding a large butterfly net in his hands. He swung at the Warners constantly, but only got near misses and slight grazes. The Warners were too fast and nimble to be captured. At one point he almost caught Wakko who was bouncing away from him on his tail. The guard hopped up and swung at Wakko in a huge arc. He missed and accidentally trapped the lower part of his body in the net. This caused him to complete a full front flip in which he landed flat on his back. The Warners quickly distanced themselves from Ralph as they continued to run away. They were about to turn a corner when a sticky substance suddenly caught on to their feet, stopping them in their tracks. They lifted up their feet to see pink gum had placed on the ground. "I've been in sticky situations before, but this is way too literal to even compare" Yakko complained.

Tango appeared around the corner of a building carrying a large red backpack. He blew a pink bubble while holding a stick of chewing gum. "Hey thanks kid" Ralph spoke out of breath as he had finally caught up with the group. "Hey whose side are you on?" Dot asked angrily. Tango blew another large bubble until it popped. "I'm on no one's side" he replied casually. He then ran towards Ralph and pressed himself against his backside. "Now I'm on someone's side! Backside that is" he laughed. "Ha-ha, very funny!" Yakko uttered in a sarcastic tone. Tango walked away from Ralph and faced the Warners as he took off his red backpack. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to catch up with you guys to let you know what our musical choice will be for Saturday's party" he explained. The Warners immediately perked up after hearing this. "Finally! So what is it?" Yakko asked. "Our musical choice for the party will be none other than, 2 Tone Ska!" Tango replied ecstatically. The boy was met with puzzled looks from the Wanrers. "You guys have no idea what that is, do you?" he said flatly. Yakko raised his hand as if to protest. "Yeah Uhh… No we have no idea" he answered.

"Well I guess I should explain it to you" Tango replied. "2 Tone Ska, or second wave ska, was started in England back in the late 1970's. This was back during the disco days folks. It was a type of music in which the Brits took Jamaican ska and reggae and sped it up with punk rock and new wave influences" Dot pulled held out two country flags, one for Jamaica, and another for England. "Music from these two countries mixed together?" she asked. "You sure you're not pulling our legs?" she added. "No, you guys are doing that to yourself just fine" Tango chuckled as he glanced at Yakko and Wakko pulling up their legs to free themselves from his gum trap. "No I'm not kidding. These two music styles mixed together. It became popular in England, especial among the mods, rudies, and skinheads." He explained. "Skinhead? Would Ralph be considered a skinhead?" Wakko asked innocently. "No Wakko, Ralph is more of a bald cue ball head" Tango laughed. "Hey!" Ralph exclaimed behind him. "So what do you guys think?" Tango asked.

Both Dot and Wakko smiled with much interest. "Ahh... well. The concept sounds really good. But I still think we still need a little more persuasion." Wakko replied somewhat skeptic. Tango chuckled, "I thought you might say that, so let me persuade you" he answered coolly. Tango opened the red backpack and took out a stack of old records. "Wakko you got a record player in that gag bag of yours?" "Of course!" said Wakko as he took out a large brown bag and pulled out a small purple record player. Tango pulled out a black vinyl record and put it on the record player. He then placed the needle gently on the record as it began to spin. A loud echoing voice blasted from the record "_Hey you! Don't watch that, watch this_!" The Warners immediately froze and stared wide-eyed at the record player.

"_This is the heavy heavy monster sound! The nuttiest sound around!_" the voice continued. _"So if you've come off the street, and your beginning to feel the heat, well listen buster, you better start to move your feet! To the rockinest, rock steady beat of Madness! One Step Beyond!"_ A blaring lead saxophone with an upbeat ska rhythm followed after the man's voice. The Warner's started dancing around Tango and the record player as if they were in a trance. In fact, they had unintentionally freed themselves from Tango's gum trap. Yakko waved his fingers around while kicking his legs to the beat of the music. Wakko shuffled his feet while flapping his arms. He occasionally did a spin and hopped on his tail. Dot stepped bouncing to the music while grabbing both of Tango's hands, forcing him into dancing with her. Tango was almost having trouble keeping him from falling as Dot dragged him down to her eye level. Everyone continued to dance as the song's lead saxophone continued to play throughout, along with an occasional _"One Step Beyond_" from the man's voice. Tango gave Dot a final twirl before standing up straight. "I see you all like this music!" Tango spoke over the music. "We do! We do!" The Warners cheered in unison.

Tango turned the record player off to hear a familiar voice humming to the music. The group turned their heads towards Ralph who was dancing just as silly as the Warners were. They had almost forgotten he was still here. "One Step Beyond!" Ralph shouted while pretending to hold a microphone. He blinked as he realized the music had stopped and saw Tango and the Warners were staring at him. He laughed sheepishly as his face blushed red. "I see you like this music too" Tango said with a smile. "Ah I haven't heard that tune in years!" Ralph chattered excitedly. "I love that band Madness!" he added. "You're a 2 tone fan?" Tango sparked. "You bet I am, let me see those records" the guard responded as he picked up the stack records. "Oh you got all the good stuff! The Specials, Madness, The English Beat! You've got good taste Tango!" The boy took the records from Ralph and put them back in his backpack. "I knew you guys would like it. Hooking you all was a breeze" Tango stated happily. "We got to hear more, this stuff is the bee's knees!" Wakko responded. "This was during the disco days? It certainly beats the Bee Gees!" said Dot. "I agree, our party will be success with records like these!"Yakko stated while taking out one of the records. He immediately frowned after realizing what he just said. "Are you trying to make this thing a running gag?" Yakko asked critically. "Me? Yakko please!" Tango replied innocently. "

"Alright, now that I have you all on board,all we need to do next is send out new invitations to let everyone who wants to come about our new theme!" Tango explained. "Sure kid, we made a list of people who said they would come" Yakko answered as he took out a long list of names. Tango read the list and saw that most of the guests were mainly recurring and supporting characters such as Slappy Squirrel, Skippy, Scratchensniff, Flavio, Maria, Ralph, and his name of course, and many more. "I don't see Mr. Plotz's name on here." Tango asked. "Well… we haven't exactly sent one to him" Yakko confessed. "You haven't? Well let's go send one to him. He's the head of Warner Bros. I'm sure he'll come" Tango said hopefully. The Warners started laughing uncontrollably, even Ralph was laughing too. Tango stood with a serious face. The Warners immediately stopped as soon as they noticed. "Wait, you're serious?" Dot asked. "It's rare condition, but yes. With him working all the time, he needs a break." he said honestly. "Listen kid, you know as well as I know from our old show, Plotz is not exactly the biggest advocate when it comes to parties" Yakko answered. "Yeah, but we're not on your show now. This is real life." Tango replied. "That's debatable. But I'll go along with your plan. Besides we haven't messed with old T.P in a while" Yakko answered. "Its official, were all going to Mr. Plotz's office now! We're going to do our best to convince Mr. Plotz to join our party!" Tango stated proudly.

"Correction…" Ralph interrupted as he swung up his net, capturing the Warners inside it. "You can go to Plotz's office, these guys are going right back to the tower!" he added tauntingly. Tango and the Warners forgot that Ralph was still chasing them, and this delay to discuss the party left them vulnerable for capture. "Hey when did you get so smart all of a sudden?" Dot asked irritably. "Duh I'm not always as dumb as you think I am" he answered proudly. "You won't be catching me with my pants down!" he added as he began to walk away with the Warners. Tango advanced behind him with a pair of scissors. "Uh –oh, Tango!" Wakko shouted immediately. Tango snipped Ralph belt causing his pants to fall, exposing his white with pink spotted boxers. Ralph gasped and dropped the net as he bent down to pick his pants up. The Warners scattered in all directions. "Not this again!" Dot shouted."Avert your eyes siblings!" Yakko called out. Tango leapt over Ralph's back before running off. He stopped briefly and looked behind him. "Me and the Warners will meet up at your toll both this evening to discuss the party! Cool with that?" He called out. "Sure, Tango. Okay" Ralph replied, who seemed slightly annoyed than upset.

Tango and the Warners regrouped a few yards away from Mr. Plotz's office building. "I think we lost him. Nice _Danger Island_ reference back there Wakko! Random, but nice!" said Tango. "You're the first person to figure out I was referring to that show" Wakko replied astounded. "You could have just cut the net but no! You had to make Ralph expose himself!" Dot spoke critically. Yakko cut in and blew a kiss. "Mwah! Good night everybody!" Yakko retorted. "Hey, he practically set himself up saying that line! How could I not resist?" Tango laughed. "So what now what do we do?" Wakko asked. "We head straight towards Mr. Plotz's office" Tango replied as he and the Waners walked towards the office building.

** This chapter turned out much longer then I intended, but then again my rough draft was twice as long as this. Stay tuned for chapter 3 everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tango and the Warners walked inside the building and headed towards Mr. Plotz's office. They took an elevator up 4 floors. After getting out of the elevator, they traveled through a maze of hallways and corners. Wakko scattered a trail of bread crumbs behind them. "What are you doing? We are in a building not a forest" said Tango. "Yeah, but this building is huge! You can never be too careful." Wakko answered. Tango ignored his response as the group neared closer to the office. "Just let me do all talking and everything will be all right"said Tango. Dot cut in to answer,"But talking has been more of Yak…" Yakko covered her mouth before she could say anything else. "Uh-uh sis, let him have his fun" Yakko interrupted. Finally, the group reached the double doors that led to the C.E.O's office. "Trust me guys, by the end of this meeting he'll be begging us to come to the party" Tango spoke confidently.

The group slowly opened the doors and walked inside. Mr. Plotz was busy working at his desk to even notice. The C.E.O had a flustered look on his face as he was writing a letter. Stacks of papers and documents littered his entire work space. He looked up at the group and yelped as he jumped back in his rolling chair. "How many times have I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that?!" Plotz shouted. "Why do you ask? You lost count?" Yakko asked. "What are you all doing here? And- Who are you again?" he asked pointing at Tango. "Tango Mcfield, You hired my dad Barry a few months ago." the boy answered. Tango had almost forgotten that Mr. Plotz still didn't know him well yet. "Ah yes, I remember now. So, explain what you all are here for" Plotz answered. Yakko opened up his mouth to speak but was cut off when Tango covered his mouth. "Don't worry Yakko, I got this. He's a businessman, I can speak his language" He muttered confidently. Yakko gave a slightly annoyed look at him.

Tango cleared his throat before he spoke. "Plotz I have a proposition for you, a special gathering if you will. This event will create many opportunities for immense revenue and social networking" Plotz stared critically at him. "Mm- hmm and what type of people will at this event of revenue and social networking?" Plotz asked sarcastically. Tango continued to speak, not detecting Plotz's sarcasm. "It will not however feature any special guests, Investors, or businessmen, but rather it will be a gathering of your fellow employees to converse among another. But it will be profitable none of the less. It can only take full effect however if your participation is involved. So what do you think?" The C.E.O clasped his hands together with a bright smile on his face. The Warners looked at Tango as if he revealed he was an alien. "Oh wonderful, I'm all for it! An excellent proposition! I just have small question" he answered. "What's that?" Tango asked. "What that heck are you talking about?!" Plotz responded angrily. Tango stood dumbfounded as Yakko nudged him. "Uh, I think you need to work on your business language pal" he retorted. Tango regained his composure as he spoke "Okay I'll be real with you Plotz. We came because we wanted to invite you our ska music themed party this Saturday. It will be held at the Warners and…"

Plots immediately got out of his chair and advanced towards Tango and the Warners. "A party… music? With the Warners?!" he stated with increasing intensity. "No way, no deal! I want nothing to do with it!" he yelled as he kept advancing towards group which was slowly backing up towards the door. "Come on Mr. Plotz. Everyone will be there. It will be fun" Tango pleaded with slight nervousness. "I'm a business man! I am much too busy for such foolish things. Here on this studio, order and control are two things I have to uphold around here, something the Warners can't do!" He continued. "We're right here you know" Dot muttered critically. "I don't care! I don't want any part of their crazy antics or your new-fangled teeny bopper music!" he growled. "Yeah but…" Tango spoke as he was about to take out the records in his back pack. Plotz cut him off before he could say anything "Goodbye!" The door to his office slammed loudly as the wind from the impact blew in the group's faces.

"That went well" Dot answered cheerfully. "Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'd almost think he didn't want to go" Wakko added matching Dot's tone. "Alright so that didn't go as planned" Tango confessed dejectedly. Yakko put his arm around Tango "Hey kid don't feel down, you gave it your best shot" Yakko said sympathetically. "Well I guess we might as well get out of here and continue working on our party" he responded in a more upbeat tone. "Hey which hallway did we come in again?" he asked while looking at hallways to the left and right of him. Wakko gave a sly smile as pointed at a trail bread crumbs at the end of one hallway. "See I told you those crumbs would come in handy" he replied as he walked over the trail. "A real Daniel Boone that guy is" Yakko complimented as the group walked away from the office.

Stay tuned for chapter 4! Don't worry, Tango and the Warners are not giving up that easy! Not sure If I like how this one came out but I guess all of them can't be perfect. Sorry if this one was too short, but I really wanted to get on with the next chapter and I feel like l have delayed this one long.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that evening, Tango and the Warners met up with Ralph at his station booth. The group was still discussing on how they were going to plan their party. Ralph allowed it since it was close to closing time and that fewer people would be coming in and out of the gates. Ralph sat in a chair while the Warners sat on the table. Tango was standing up, taking the record albums back out of his backpack. Wakko immediately started puting one of the records on his portable record player. Dot and Wakko did a mock-up version of a Waltz while Ralph tapped his feet to the music. While everyone was having a good time, Tango was still bothered about his meeting with Mr. Plotz earlier.

"I just don't get it, why wouldn't he want to come?" Tango said aloud. "I mean what about the party he held for those Japanese investors, and that one you all threw for your old friend Steven? He asked. Yakko and Dot stopped dancing and turned towards him. "You're forgetting that he only held the first one just for that big fat check…" Dot spoke. "Which was a nice present those guys gave us" Wakko interrupted spinning a disk on his fingers. "And he thought Steven _Spielberg_ would be coming to the second one. I'm still wondering how he got that idea to begin with." Dot continued. "Boy what a one joke episode that one was" Yakko stated with a smile. "Face it kid, Plotz is tighter than a pretzel knot." He added. "Still it wouldn't kill him to loosen up and enjoy himself once in a while" said Tango leaning against the station booth's glass window. "With Plotz, If it involves the Warners, it probably would" Ralph spoke up. "Uh, No offense" he added nervously as he noticed the trio glaring at him. "That's okay; hope you're good at defense!" Yakko responded as both he and Wakko were suddenly wearing football jerseys and playfully tackled Ralph. "Seriously?" Tango chuckled. "It either was this or re-using the fence joke from the "De-zanitized" episode" Dot responded sweetly.

"Why didn't yous guys play one of the records for him?" Ralph asked as he got up, placing his hat back on his head. "We were going to but Plotz shooed us out before we could do that." Tango responded. "Hey wait, since we really didn't do that idea, why don't we do it for real tomorrow?" Wakko asked. "That's a brilliant idea Wakko! In fact…" said Yakko, pondering the thought as he rested his finger underneath his chin. "What's your brilliant idea this time?" Tango asked as he leaned forward with interest. "What is it? It's sure to be slime!" Wakko stated excitedly. Dot face palmed at Wakko's verbal miss use. "Pick up a dictionary Wakko! Don't you mean sublime?" Dot snapped. "Trust me this… Oh no. You're not going to make me rhyme this time!" Yakko stated pointing an accusatory finger at Tango. He exclaimed with a "Doh!" as he immediately realized what he said. "Whoops! Maybe next time" Tango replied slyly as Wakko and Dot started giggling again. "I don't get it" Ralph whispered to Yakko. "Trust me, it's not worth getting."Yakko replied in a frustrated tone. "Alright enough playing around guys, we got a plan to discuss!" Yakko said proudly. Everyone huddled around him to listen to him. "A transition would good right about now! It's gonna be a long evening!"Yakko said aloud as he spent the rest of the evening explaining his idea.

The next morning, Tango and the Warners were back inside Mr. Plotz's office building. The group had gone up a few floors on an elevator before getting off on the one the C.E.O's office was. Wakko carried the record player on his back underneath his shirt, giving him a hunchback appearance. Dot daintily walked on her tiptoes in front of him. In front of her, Tango was being pushed forward by Yakko. "Does it really have to me who should talk to him? It was your idea!" Tango protested. "Hey you're still pretty new to him, so he'll be more responsive to you than us." Yakko commented. "But Yakko, this is something that an experienced talker like you should do, and it would be a great disservice to let an expert like you not be able to exercise your talents" Tango pleaded with a coaxing smile. "Flattery will get you nowhere kid." Yakko retorted flatly. "It's Showtime." he added pointing a finger over the young man's shoulder. Tango turned around alarmed to see Mr. Plotz walking down the next hallway they were about to cross. "Alright when I give the thumbs up signal, Wakko, put on Tears of a Clown from the English Beat." Tango commanded as he began to trail behind Plotz. "Okay" Wakko replied nervously. "Don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds" Tango reassured him, remembering Wakko's clown phobia.

The young man appeared right beside the C.E.O as the Warners followed from behind. Plotz glanced over at Tango with his usual scowl on his face. "Oh it's you again" he spoke bitterly. "Hey, you know I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot here" Tango answered innocently. With you being with the Warners, I doubt there was a right foot to get on" Plotz scoffed. "Ooh, score one for T.P!" Yakko whispered behind them. Tango turned his head to the trio behind him and gave them the thumbs up signal. A mid tempo ska based tune came on as the group continued to walk down the hallway. Mr. Plotz barely seemed to notice as it continued to play in the background. "I just wanted to tell you I'm okay with you not wanting to come" Tango answered. "Excuse me?" Plotz responded in an unsure tone. " Hey man, I mean I can accept that some people just aren't party people" Tango continued. "Why that's very mature of you kid" Plotz answered. "Geez I'm starting to sound like my mom" Tango muttered to himself. "What was that?" Plotz asked. "I was saying it's probably best if you didn't come. You wouldn't have liked it anyway. I mean who cares about having a good time when there's work to be done?" Tango continued. "Right!" Plotz stated proudly. "And what's the wrong with always putting off enjoying yourself for later?" Tango added. "Uh, Right" Plotz answered. "And who cares about listening to any of the party's new-fangled music?" "Right." Plotz answered again as they turned a corner down another hallway. "Then again the music could sound like the kind were hearing now" Tango added acknowledging the music playing behind them."Yes it could sound like this nice... Hey wait a minute!" Plotz said, his tone shifting harshly. The two of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"I know what you're trying to do! You're using reverse psychology on me!" he added angrily. Tango gave a cool smile as he put his hand on Plotz's shoulder. "Mr. Plotz, you should know that stuff only works in movies and fanfics. Besides, that would require telling you the party is gonna to suck, which it is not! I'm just agreeing with you that you wouldn't want to go." Tango replied. "Unless, you were to prove me wrong." He commented pointing a finger at him. Mr. Plotz swatted his hand away from his shoulder. "Well don't expect that anytime soon. I'm still not going to your party. Besides I still have much paperwork to do." The C.E.O. said with his normal grumpy expression as he began to walk away from Tango. Tango looked down at Plotz's feet and noticed they were stepping in tune to the music. "Your mouth may say no, but your feet are giving a different answer" he called out. Plotz looked down and immediately started stepping awkwardly out of sync with the music. Tango could hear the Wanrers giggling behind him as they watched Plotz disappear down another corner.

"I've never seen anybody walk like that" Dot said running up beside Tango. "Somebody call Chuck Berry, someone's trying copy his duck walk again!"Yakko retorted. "You did a great job kid. See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" he complimented. "I beg to differ, but great plan Yakko, I think we've reached him" Tango answered happily with his arms crossed. "Really, didn't sound like we did" Dot answered. "No but it_ l__ooke__d_ like we did" Yakko corrected. "Yeah, before he did that whole special persons duck walk thing, he was stepping to the music. That's a starting sign that he likes it right there." Tango added. "Oh I get it, if Plotz loves the music, then he'll want to come!" Dot answered brightly. "So he's going to be at the party?" Wakko asked as he turned off the record player. "Not just yet, it's going to take a little more than this for him to fully give in." Yakko instructed. "Why am I sensing this going to turn into a semi musical later?" said Tango. "Because you're a fan Tango…" Yakko responded brushing his hair with his hands. He joined with his other two siblings in a chorus line. "You know hoooooww the program goooes" The trio sung in harmony. Tango chuckled as the group of four ran off to find Mr. Plotz's office.

Well there ya have it guys, buts it's not over yet. Sorry this one took a while. It was a combination of writer's block and college schoolwork that I had to deal with. But I plan to not make the wait between this chapter and the next chapter as long as this one. By the way if you're wondering how the two real songs I referenced in this story so sound here's two links

One Step Beyond by Madness - watch?v=C9N8piRFVcU

Tears of a Clown by English Beat - watch?v=SjnYRD2vm8E


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were very uneventful for Tango and the Warners. The group of four constantly trailed behind Mr. Plotz as they hoped he would eventually give in to the infectious music. Tango held on to Wakko's record player as he hid in various to avoid being seen. With the Warners help, he hid behind doors, desks, in air vents, and even in a few cabinets. Tango would place a new record on the player and declare to the others, "this will be the one that will get him" with a confident attitude; only to be proven wrong time and time again. Everything happened except what the group was waiting for. The C.E.O's movement barely made it past a strut. Tango became more frustrated while the Warner's found the whole thing humorous, especially Yakko. One notable instance was when Tango played "Night Boat to Cairo" a hit by Madness, while Plotz was having a meeting on pitching a new movie which was coincidently titled the same name. Nothing happened, but it turned out to be perfect background music for the presentation. Another one was with "Do the Dog" by The Specials when Tango followed a far distance behind Plotz as he headed out of the office building. Instead, the song attracted a pack of dogs that ran into the doorway, barely missing Plotz and playfully tackled Tango. Unfortunately, this also damaged the record player.

"Great, just great" Tango exclaimed in a frustrated tone. The Warners helped the drool drenched boy off the ground. "As much I'm enjoying this, Uh…. I don't think this is going well" said Yakko." No kidding! He's still not budging" Tango complained. Wakko picked up his broken player and pulled out his bag of gags. "Well, back to the drawing board" said Wakko as he tossed the instrument into bag. "Wrong scenario" Dot answered. "I got an idea that might work, it can only be done when old T.P is alone. " Tango went wide eyed at this information. Lay it on me, I'm all ears." Tango responded as he leaned towards Yakko who whispered into his ear.

"Mr. Plotz retreated inside his office room and sat down at his desk on a Friday evening. It was near the end of the work day and most of the employees had already left. So for the most part he was pretty much alone. His desk was cleared of all the papers that were littered all about the other day. "Ah, just what I was looking forward to today. A slow evening with hardly any work to do" Plotz sighed as he reclined in his working chair He causally pressed a button on top a small portable radio on his desk. "Now for some relaxing music, more along the Tchaikovsky variety" he stated as he adjusted the radio dial.

Tchaikovsky's familiar "Swan Lake" song came on, but it wasn't exactly the way Mr. Plotz had anticipated. "What's this? This can't be the right station" Plotz answered quizzically at the radio. Instead of the song's normal slow tempo, this version was much more upbeat. A piano played the recognizable melody while organ and sax accentuated the bouncing rhythm section . The C.E.O smiled lightly as he listened to the music for the first time. "Say this isn't half bad" said Plotz as he grabbed the radio and got out of his chair. He noticed out of habit he was stepping again to the lively music. As the song continued he got livelier with each step. His steps became bouncing struts as he moved around the room. Mr. Plotz was completely unaware that Tango was watching him from the doorway. When Tango saw Plotz finally dancing, he joyfully ran into the room and started dancing with him. Plotz let out a brief yelp as he jumped back at the sight of the boy. "Man you need to lay off the caffeine, you're so jumpy!" said Tango.

"What are you doing here?!" Plotz asked in a surprised tone. "But a better question is, what are _you_ doing here? Cause it doesn't like working you said you would be doing" Tango responded with a smirk as let go and crossed his arms. The C.E.O seemed somewhat embarassed as headed back towards his desk. "I was working, but then I stubbed my toe on the desk." Mr. Plotz replied pointing at his left shoe. "While carrying a radio in your hand?" Tango asked quizzically. "Well I uh, I was carrying it because I needed to get fixed and when I…" Plotz stammered as he placed the radio on the desk. Tango wrapped his arm around his shoulder and held out hand motioning for to stop talking. "Dude just stop, you're not fooling anybody with that" Tango spoke with a reassuring tone." I swear it's really hard to watch a big man struggle, especially when he's the same height as me" he added.

"Ah, I guess there's no use denying it anymore" Plotz answered as he held up his hands as sat down in the chair. "Yes I knew it! Man I knew you loved the music all along!" stated Tango gleefully. " Oh, Don't make a big deal about it" Plotz replied grumpy. "But I'll admit it, this stuff actually sounds pretty good" he added brightly. "Good enough that you want to come to the Warners party?" Tango asked hopefully. "Well, not that good" Plotz responded flatly. Tango's smile disappeared from his face. "Hey why are you in denial about this?" Tango asked somewhat annoyed. "It's not the music I'm against Tango, I just know from experience that any party with the Warner's are never good!" responded Plotz. "How so?" Tango asked with his arms crossed. This time Tango was genuinely upset. "How?! If it isn't one thing it's another, if not ruining a movie deal, it's making me look silly, if it isn't the horrible guests they invite, it's the horrible entertainment they give!" he complained bitterly. "I take you're still a bit peeved about the party with Steven aren't you?" Tango retorted sharply. Mr. Plotz flinched at the mention of it, "Ooh, let's not bring that disaster up again" he shuddered. "Mr. Plotz, all joking aside, I wasn't following you around with music all week to try to annoy you, I was doing this for your own good." Tango confessed as his expression softened. "Go on." Plotz replied motioning him to continue.

"I wanted you to love it so _you_ would want to come! It's a party, the point is to celebrate and have a good time, not worrying about work or impressions. I know you're a man of business, but that doesn't mean you can take a break from it all. And okay, so maybe the Warner's parties aren't always what you expect. But that doesn't mean all them will be terrible. And if it makes you feel better, they didn't even know what to do for a party because they couldn't figure out a theme, so I brought in the whole 2 Tone ideas for them." Plotz's eyes widened at bit. Out all the information Tango had told Mr. Plotz, the last bit seemed to surprise him the most. "So you came up with all this? Meaning this whole thing wasn't entirely started by the Warners" Plotz asked. "Yes of course, ideas are kind of my thing. Even if you still don' trust the Warner's, and forgive me what I'm about to say next sounds really cheesy. If you can't trust them, can you trust me?" Tango answered. Mr. Plotz sat still and pondered for a few moments and then got up and walked towards Tango with his glum trademark expression. "Tango… You've got yourself a deal" he responded with a warm smile.

"Oh, thanks man! Finally you speak reason!" Tango gleefully chirped as he grabbed Plotz into a bear hug. The C.E.O quickly pushed him off. "Just for the record, I'm not fully convinced, still have a few doubt's... But for you, I'll take my chances" he spoke contentedly. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed" Tango responded. "Good, aren't your parents wondering where you are though?" Plotz asked. Tango glanced at a clock on the wall and saw it was 7:30. "Whoa you're right, I better get going" he responded quickly heading for the door. "By the way, what's your real name? I know your parents weren't senseless enough to really name you Tango" Mr. Plotz called out. Tango grimaced a bit before turning around. "It's Thaddeus, don't wear it out, but better yet don't wear it at all. See ya" he retorted sharply while grinning. "Bye." Plotz replied pleasantly as Tango headed out the door.

Tango glanced to the left of him to see that the Warners were eavesdropping. Yakko had a stethoscope placed against the wall while the other two siblings wore headphones. Tango crossed his arms with a playful smirk. "You know eaves dropping is not a good habit guys." He reprimanded pointing a finger at them. "Neither is pointing but you don't see us calling you out on that" Yakko retorted. The two younger siblings ran towards him. "You did it!" Wakko cheered. "Just when I almost thought it was impossible" Dot responded after him. "Yeah, you really nailed it kid, job well done," Yakko complimented. "Thanks, but you really came through with that idea to bug the radio so it will play Madness take on "Swan Lake". Why didn't you think of it sooner?" Tango replied. "Well when you live around show business, you got to know your audience. Plus seeing you frustrated and covered with dog slobber was too much to resist" Yakko answered.

"Oh-no I just remembered!" Tango exclaimed as he palmed his hand against his head. "What?" The trio asked in unison. "My parents won't be working tomorrow, I won't be able to come until the party that night" Tango groaned. "No problem amigo, well take care of everything" Yakko stated proudly. "You sure?" Tango asked. "There so much stuff I need to help you all with, set designs, posters, so…" he added before Dot placed a clothes pin on his mouth. "Relax, you've helped plenty already. Well pick up the other stuff along the way. We're fast learners" she answered brightly. "Except Wakko, he has special needs" said Yakko jutting his thumb at his younger brother. "I don't think they're _that_ special" Wakko replied as he was lifting up his shirt looking down at his knees. "Alright thanks guys, just remember, it's got to be a true 2 Tone influenced party." Tango spoke happily. "Got it, we better get to work sibs. You know why? Cause tomorrow night is…" Yakko spoke cheerfully. "Party Time!" The group of four chanted in unison.

**Oh Jeez! I finally got this one finished. You have no idea how many rewrites this chapter went through. But overall, I'm somewhat satisfied with how this turned out. But on an unrelated note, looks like Mr. Plotz has finally came to his senses and decided to come. But how will it turn out? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out, because the real fun has just begun!**

**These are also the three songs mentioned in this chapter**

**Night Boat to Cairo by Madness watch?v=zQNz2grBOPc**

**Do the Dog by Specials watch?v=uWpQ54f8cA4**

**Swan Lake also by Madness h**** watch?v=-utkYnIV1_k **


End file.
